Alchemist on Deck
by JessTalksAlot
Summary: 2003 ANIME; When Edward goes through the gate to bring back Alphonse's lost body after his younger brother sacrificed it to save him, Ed finds himself in a completely different world - not in Germany or London, but in the middle of the sea, where he is picked up by the S.S.Tipton. The insanity that ensues is both comical and tragic. Finished.
1. Chapter 1: Another Marissa Case

It was a normal day on the S.S. Tipton, but something in the air was different. They weren't sure if it was Woody's foul gasses, or something else. That is, until something shook the ship.

"Ok, nobody worry! We have the ship attendants seeing what happened… so everything will be fine!" Miss Tutweiller said.

An attendant walked up to her, "We found a young boy about 12 in the water where the shaking came from."

"Oh dear… um… Ok, everyone, everything is fine, resume your… activities…"

"Did you hear that? some little kid was found in the ocean!" Bailey said.

"maybe it's a merman!" Woody stated.

"Last time you thought someone was a mermaid it turned out to be some girl addicted to swimming!" Zack said.

"Well, I might be right this time!"

"You're hopeless…"

Bailey sighed, "I hope he's ok, why would a little kid be way out here in the ocean?"

"Maybe it's the same thing that happened to Marissa."

"That's highly implausible," Cody said, "Note that the attendant said he was 12, no 12 year old could venture this far into the ocean."

"Well I'm gonna go check on him, poor thing…" Bailey walked off.

She walked into the infirmary to see a boy with blond hair tied into a braid. He was wearing a red over coat with white gloves and black clothes underneath. He was unconscious and soaking wet. She walked over to him to look at his face. "How could such a small thing be way out here?"

"WHO YOU CALLING A MIGIT YOU CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A 1000X MICROSCOPE!!!" The boy was standing up on the bed now.

"Woah! I didn't say anything like that!"

"Who are you?"

"Bailey Pickett! What's your name?"

"Edward Elric…"

"Is it ok if I call you Eddie?"

"Ed will do."

"So uh… what were you doing way out in the middle of the ocean?"

"I was where!?" His eyes suddenly showed he was worried.

"Out in the middle of the ocean. What's wrong?"

"Did you see suit of armor out there?"

"Err, I didn't pull you on board… a few of the attendants did."

Edward jumped off the bed and ran out. He continued to run until he bumped into Mr. Moseby, both fell on their rears. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going… um… do you happen to know what they just pulled out of the ocean besides me?"

Moseby stood up and reached his hand out to help Ed up. "I'm sorry, you were all that was there…"

He it with a sigh as he stood. "Thanks… would you happen to know where I can get some food? I'm uh… not from around wherever you are from…"

"Ah, we will assist you! We'll give you a free room to stay in until you get it all sorted out."

"Thanks… could I get a job here? I kinda need the money"

"Yes, Just fill this out and we'll find you a proper room. "

Moseby handed Ed a clipboard with a sheet asking a bunch of questions. He filled it out like so:

_Name: Edward Elric_

_Age: 16 _

_Skills: I can create almost anything_

_Medical Issues/Disorders: I have a prosthetic arm and leg._

_Phone: none_

_Cell: none_

Etc…

After he finished filling the sheet out he handed it to Moseby who gave him a key, "Oh! You're a teenager, in that case I'll enroll you into the school, the information about your job and schoolwork will be sent to your room. Floor 2 room 221, right by the Delinquent's rooms. "

"Who?"

"Zackary and Cody Martin…"

Edward laughed. "All right, see you later, I guess!"

"Oh take this." He handed him a card. "You can use this until you get your own money."

"Thanks." With that, Ed headed for the skydeck. He sat in one of the lounge chairs trying to remember what had happened before he woke up here. He closed his eyes trying to picture it.

_~Flasback~_

_ Ed stood before the door of truth the black hands reached out and pulled him in. As he went inside he reached for his brother's soul and soon he was in water, a few feet deep. He held his breath trying to reach the surface but run out of oxygen and became unconscious._

_ He woke up when he felt a tug at his arm. "What is it, Alphonse?"_

_ "Son, calm down we're getting you on board." He fell back into his subconsciousness to wake up to Bailey remarking at how small he was._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Big brother, why are you crying?" Ed's eyes widened that voice… He looked to his left and he was right, a little girl greatly resembling Nina was standing in there.

"Oh, I was crying?"

"Oh, I'm greatly sorry about my daughter bothering you… I'm Shou Tucker; I'm working on experiments and decided to take my daughter on this boat with me to get a rest from it all."

Ed did his best not to harm the man, but his hands clenched up. "IT's fine, I used to know someone just like her…"

Both of them left Ed to do whatever he wanted. He walked up to the smoothie bar, "One mango smoothie please..."

"Zack Martin at your service!" He grabbed a cup and made the smoothie. Ed started to drink it after it was given. "So, kid, where's your mommy and daddy?"

The cup was now in pieces, "Do you inquire that I'm young because of my height?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

In a split second Ed had Zack on the floor and he was strangling him. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT OR I'LL RIP YOUR LIMPS OFF AND FEED 'EM TO THES SHARKS!"

"Gee! Ok! Get off!"

Ed stood up, a vein on his forehead.

"How old are you anyway?"

"16"

"Wow!"

"Don't try that again or I'll do it this time!!"

"There he is!" it was Bailey. "This is the kid they pulled out of the water, Cody."

"Cody Martin, the smart one…"

"Won't be the smart one after I'm done with you…"

"Eh?"

"I'm enrolling into the little school here! I'll bet you that I'll be the A student here!"

-End of Chapter-

AN: Thanks for reading! I came up with this after reading a few NCIS/Anime crossovers while the Suite Life on Deck was playing in the background, so this is the result! Please review, I accept constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2: Automail

Ed lay in his room trying to sleep, but couldn't he was too worried about the fact that his brother may not have made it back to Amestris and was still at the gate. But he heard a knock, outside was a woman in a uniform holding a box, "Is this Edward Elric's room?"

"Yes…"

"Here are your work supplies…" she handed the box to him, said goodbye, and left.

Ed sat the box on the bed and opened it. Inside was a white shirt like the one the twins wore while working and a nametag. Inside was also his school books, he took one out, the Geography one, and began to read through it. Soon he knew pretty much about that class, and it was around time for some sleep, he gladly lay down and fell asleep.

The next morning he got up and got dressed he had managed to by some modern clothes in one of the shops on the ship, so he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. He slipped on his shoes and gloves and walked out to head to his first class which was, in fact, Geography.

"Hello class, we have a new student, please introduce yourselves to Edward after class…"

Ed walked to the back of the room and sat in and empty desk. He simply tuned out of what she was saying and finished what was left of the book. He finished just before the assignment was passed out.

"This is a fill in the blanks assignment so it should be easy. Now, would you take out your history books and open it to chapter 11."

The day rolled along slowly, Ed mostly remained in the back of the rooms keeping to himself. the classes were extremely easy for him.

At lunch he went down to the storage room and grabbed a few random things, clapped his hands together, and placed them on the floor where he placed them. What was left was an oil can. "What are you doing in here?"

He looked behind himself and saw Cody "Why are you in here?"

"I needed to grab an extra teacher's book for our Math teacher."

"Well… I needed to get an oil can!"

"How come?"

"I can't talk about it…"

"Why not?"

"I just can't…"

"All right, suit yourself, but… there are no oil cans down here…"

"Uh…"

Cody left the room followed by a confused Edward.

They walked into the lab for science a man with jet black hair stood near the desk. He had on a blue dress shirt with black pants. He had a striking resemblance to Roy Mustang.

"Oh hell no!" The man looked at him, "Hey there Blondie…"

"Would your name happen to be Roy Mustang?"

"Yes, how did you know?" This obviously was this dimension's Mustang.

"Just a feeling…" Soon the other students filed into the room.

"Ok everybody, partner up, we will be rearranging in hopes we have better cooperation."

The groups were Bailey and Cody, Zack and Woody, London and Edward, and etc. "OK, now pick a seat."

_Oh great, I got the dumbass as my partner…_ Ed thought when he saw London filing her nails.

The day continued on and soon it was time for those who were employees to get to work. Ed ran to his room, put on a white long sleeved shirt and his work uniform. He put on a pair of jeans he had bought and still had his gloves on. He put on a pair of sneakers and walked down to the skydeck.

Cody and Zack were already there Zack at the smoothie bar and Cody dealing with towels and such. Ed had to help Zack.

While they were working, a random person came and started snatching the guests' belongings they had with them, "I'll be right back.." Ed said. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the floor. Wood came up and wrapped itself around the crook.

Everyone stared at the now captured man. Ed chuckled. Moseby ran into the room, "I'm sorry everyone, I will make sure this doesn't happen again…"

The man shifted his form… it was Envy. Edward's eyes widened, "Everyone get below deck!!"

"What's happening?" Cody asked.

"I'll explain later, I gotta-"

Envy had become his true form, but half-sized, and the wood broke. He returned to his usual form, but before anyone realized it he had Edward pinned to a wall, "Where is that bastard?!"

"Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about!" Edward smirked.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He brought him to his face. "I GOTTA KILL HIM!"

Ed clapped his hands together and placed his left hand on his right, it became a blade. "Get off this ship…" He slashed across the open stomach.

Envy backed up letting the wound heal. "You're a fool. you know that won't work on me!"

Everyone who hadn't fled yet, Zack, Cody, and Bailey, were staring at the half-brothers. "Are you crazy? Get away from that… freak!" Zack shouted

Envy glared at him, "You wanna die too?"

"No, I like my life!"

Envy smiled, "Humans are such foolish things…" He looked back at Edward, "I'll just kill you again, this time you won't come back!"

"No, I don't think you will kill me…" He ran at Envy again and slashed at him repeatedly. "Now, leave this ship and leave these humans alone!"

Envy cackled. He transformed his arm into the weapon he used to kill Edward the first time around.

Ed clapped his hands together and placed his right on Envy's stomach. A bright light shone and Envy was sprawled out on the floor and Edward's shirt had ripped all the way up to shoulder of his right arm and a little of his chest.

"You're arm! It's-"

"Auto-mail…"

"Huh?"

"You're probably wondering how I got this…"

"Well yeah but-"

"I'll tell you 3 because I think I can trust you… that's been hard for me for a while…" He dragged Envy to the edge of the boat and transmuted it so he was hanging upside down by his foot on the side. "Come on…" He started walking to his room and the others followed.

Each sat on his bed, which was larger than the other students' since it was a normal cabin. "I come from a different… dimension…"

"How is that possible?" Cody asked

"I came here through a gate I call The Truth."

"That still doesn't explain your arm…"

"My left leg is missing too…"

"How?!" Bailey shouted.

"When I was about 10, my mother died. My brother and I had studied an art called Alchemy…"

"Alche-what?" Zack asked.

"Alchemy. It goes by the law of equivalent exchange. You cannot gain anything unless you give something in return. After training under an Alchemy teacher for a month, we attempted the greatest crime of Alchemy… human transmutation…"

"What's transmutation?"

"Here…" He clapped his hands together and placed one on his metallic hand, the blade from before left. "It's the act of equivalent exchange."

"What's so wrong with human transmutation?"

"You'll lose more than you bargain for… I lost my leg… and my brother lost his entire body. I gave up my arm to bind my brother's soul into a piece of armor…" Ed's hands were clenched on his knees, tears started to stream down his face. "We went through so much just to be separated!"

"What was that guy talking about killing you again?"

"Before I came here, my brother had become a philosopher's stone, something that you can use to break the laws of equivalent exchange… so the homunculi, beings created during a failed human transmutation, wanted to use him to become humans… when I came up I ended up getting into a fist fight with Envy, the homunculus we saw, and he killed me. My brother used the stone to transmute me to life… I in turn, transmuted myself to bring him back into the world, and that's when I ended up here."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Bailey said. She hugged him. Right when she let go, a knock was at the door.

Zack answered. The boy at the door greatly resembled Edward, his face a bit younger, and he was taller, but they looked nearly the same otherwise

"Alphonse?!"

-End of Chapter-

AN: how'd you like that little cliffhanger I put at the end? MUAHAHAHA! *cough* err… plz review, helps me think :D


	3. Chapter 3: Mark Linwood

"Oh, you poor thing!" Bailey said. She hugged him. Right when she let go, a knock was at the door.

Zack answered. The boy at the door greatly resembled Edward, his face a bit younger, and he was taller, but they looked nearly the same otherwise

"Alphonse?!"

"Brother… I finally found you!"

"How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure… but I saw your braid and immediately recognized you…"

"Who are you, really?"

"Eh?"

"You're not Alphonse…"

The boy chuckled and became Envy, "You got smarter…"

"Why did you follow me?"

"Well, neither of us are going to get back to our worlds if we don't do anything… I want you to help me get to the other world so I can kill Hohenheim, and you get your brother back…"

"How can I trust you?"

"You just have to, I guess…"

Envy turned into what his usual form may look like as a 16 year old, hair shorter and his outfit was now a purple t-shirt and black jeans. "Like my disguise?" He chuckled.

Ed sighed, "All right, you can stay in this room, there's two beds so it'll be fine."

"Good…"

"Oh and you'll have to get a new name…"

"I'll be right back!" Cody ran out of the room and came back with a laptop, "there are a few sites that will generate random names… so…" He sat down and looked up a site, filled out the type of name he wanted and clicked the generate button. "Ok, you're new name is Mark Linwood. You'll have to talk to someone else about enrolling in the school."

"Whatever, as long as I get to kill that bastard when we get out of this place…"

"I still have my suspicions what you say isn't true, but we'll just have to trust you, right guys?"

Bailey and Zack nodded.

"We better head to our cabins; we'll see you at school tomorrow."

The next day Ed woke up to see Envy already awake, staring out of the pothole in his usual form. "Morning…"

Ed scowled, "Get dressed… err… change your form…"

Ed started to change, but Envy had already become his younger form, the same clothes as the night before.

"Let's get going, this room is stuffy…" Envy stated, placing his hands behind his head. "So my name's supposed to be Mark, right?"

"Yes… Let's go…"

They headed to the first class, "Mark" was introduced and everyone went on with the day.

At lunch the 3 who knew Ed's secret plus London and Woody met up with the Alchemist and Homunculus.

"Ed, you need to tell these two about where you and 'Mark' are from…"

"Is Mark a mermaid too?!" Woody asked.

"Woody will have no problem believing what you say and London's too stupid to understand any of it, so go on and tell them…" Cody stated

Envy had returned to his normal form by now, but was wearing more modern clothing, shorts and a tank top, his Ouroboros showing on his thigh.

"Where is Mark?" London asked.

"'Mark' is right here!" Envy said raising his hand.

"I don't see him anywhere!"

"See, what I mean…"

"Then what's the point of telling her?"

"Just so she doesn't feel left out…" Bailey said.

"All right…" Ed sighed, "No one seems to be anywhere around so I'll tell you. We're from a different world called Amestris. There is art called Alchemy, and it abides on the Law of Equivalent Exchange. I'll apologize to my brother later for quoting him to a complete idiot, but 'Humankind cannot gain anything without giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the first law of Equivalent Exchange."

"So what's the big secret in that?" Woody asked.

"That's not it. The use of alchemy is called transmutation, there is one kind of transmutation that has been forbidden… human transmutation. It's the greatest of all the taboos. And I committed it. I tried to revive my mother and ended up losing my left leg, my brother lost his entire body. I gave up my right arm to bind my brother's soul to a suit of armor."

"Well that was stupid! Just go buy a new one!" London said.

"You really are a dumbass, aren't you?"

She gasped, "Mr. Moseby! Edward said a bad word!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Envy, you're turn to explain why we're here…"

"We got into a fight, he figured out I was his half brother, I killed him, his brother revived him, and then Ed brought his brother back to their original world and here we are!"

London's face was blank. Her mind obviously was too.

"Ok, so now that you two know everything about them, let's go to science."

"Oh great gotta go visit Colonel Roy Bastard…"

"Who?"

"Looks like someone I used to work with…"

"I see."

"Let's go, it'll be easy for me, even though my partner is dumber than a rock…"

When they entered the classroom, he saw Roy talking with someone who looked stunningly like his mother. She saw the boy gaping at her. "Do you need something?" When he didn't answer she back handed him. "Perverted child!"

Ed held his cheek looking down, that definitely wasn't his mother… He went to sit by London in complete sadness. "What's wrong Eddie? It's your fault she slapped you!"

"Don't call me Eddie…"

"Why?"

"Just don't…" He was trying his hardest to hold in the tears of having someone who reminded so much of his mother, but the exact opposite.

"Is something wrong Mr. Elric?" Roy asked.

"C-can I leave the room for a moment?"

The kinder Roy nodded and Ed stood, started to walk, but it turned into a run as he headed for the door out of the room. He ran down the hall until he came to a dead end and slammed his metallic fist into the wall. "I'm gonna find you, Alphonse, you're here somewhere, why else would I be seeing these look alikes?" He looked up at the wall and removed his fist, "Better fix this first…" He clapped his hands and placed them on the wall, it was soon back to one piece.

He walked back to class, just in time to grab that day's assignment information. Ed of course was gonna do everything because London was too stupid to know what to do. So he just started right away. The school day ended and the students were at work or doing homework, Ed, being a genius compared to a few others, was already finished with homework, so he was working the smoothie bar.

The Nina look alike walked up to him, "Can I have a strawberry smoothie, big brother?"

"Nina, don't call him you're big brother, I'm sure he doesn't want a stranger to do that." Shou said.

Ed had a slight scowl plastered on his face when he saw Shou. "I don't mind at all."

Nina smiled one of her big smiles, "Yay! Wanna play with me after work, big brother?"

"Sure!" Ed smiled. It had been a long time since he'd seen Nina or her smile. "I'll be done soon as Zack gets here." He handed her the smoothie she asked for and made a few more for some others. After about an hour Zack came to the counter in his uniform and Edward immediately left to change out of his work clothes. He put on his usual clothes and headed to Nina's cabin.

When he got there Nina was playing with a stuffed dog. "Hi big brother, this is Alexander!" She held up the toy and smiled.

"What do you wanna play, Nina?"

"Um… go fish!"

"Oh, I've never played that, wanna teach me?"

"Sure!" She got a stack of playing cards and sat down. "We both get 5 cards." She handed five to ed. "And hold them like a fan so we can see them all. Then we try to make books, which is a group of four. If you don't have what I ask for say 'Go fish' and then I take a card out of the stack. But if you do, you gotta give me however much you have, and I get to ask again. It keeps going until you say go fish. Game is over when one of us runs out of cards, got it?"

"I think so…"

"I'll go first then! Do you have any 10's?"

"Um… go fish."

She took a card from the stack.

"Do you have any 2's?"

They continued to play "Go Fish" until Nina had to go to bed. Ed left the room and headed towards his and Envy's cabin actually happy for once since he ended up on the ship. He was gonna like this school.

-End of Chapter-


	4. Chapter 4: Marcus Little

Ed sat beside London with his forehead pressed to his desk. Mr. Mustang had asked if she knew what the human body was made from. Of course Ed knew, since he was an alchemist, but he'd of thought she'd at least know something about science.

The Elric lifted his hand, "Yes, Mr. Elric."

""Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements."

"You certainly have studied, Edward."

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"You're nearly as smart as our very own Cody, here."

"Thank you Mr. Mustang!" Cody said with a smirk at his new rival.

-0-0-0-

"Are you sure this will work, Al?"

"I hope so... I wouldn't want to lose you too, Winry."

The two blonds stood in a warehouse in central. Al had found a way to get someone to the world Edward had ended up in, but he couldn't perform it on himself. So he was letting his childhood friend go.

"If he broke his Auto-Male while he was their, he's gonna get a wrench embedded into his skull."

"It was kind of funny when you used to do that... thanks for helping me get some of my memory back by the way..."

"No problem!" She smiled and as soon surrounded by gold and blue lights as the younger Elric started the transmutation.

...that's when she blacked out...

-0-0-0-

Mr. Moseby stood in front of a group of students, "All right, everyone, I hope you're ready for our stop at Japan!" Envy

Everyone boarded off and looked around. Envy,Ed, Bailey, Zack, Cody, Woody, and London had grouped together. Bailey stood in front of a Japanese Jewlery shop, staring at some jewlery made from jade. "If only I had enough money to buy this!" She wined.

"You remind me of Winry when we stopped at Rush Valley, though you're obsessing over jewlery instead..."

"I'm not obsessed, it's just so beautiful!" London walked out of the very store covered in jade and other expensive jewlery. When she saw the others in the group staring she said they were sparkly and the staring stopped.

"Ed! Come look at this!" Zack held up a fake katana, "Look at me I'm a ninja!" He started to swing it around before hitting a coffee mug from Mr. Moseby's hand, spilling the coffee on him, "Erm... sorry!"

The others laughed. "Very nice, Zack!" Ed congradulated.

"Wait until you meet Marcus, you two will love eachother!"

"Marcus?"

"He's Zack's roomate" The smarter twin replied.

"Oh."

"Sounds like a brat..." 'Mark' stated.

"En-Mark... you're the same age as us now so act like it..." Ed scolded the Homunculous.

"Whatever, I can at anytime turn into my usual form, so don't treat me as the same thing you are, stupid human..."

"Wait... why haven't we seen this... Marcus?"

"He's been sick, in our room." Zack stated, seemingly annoyed. "Sneezing all over my stuff... coughing in my face... ugh..."

"My Zack, I never thought you'd mind a sick person so much, scince you're just as dirty as Woody here." Cody said.

"Hey!"

"Oh You know it's true..."

"You're right..."

-0-0-0-

Back on the ship everyone of the group were doing their usual activities, from studying to working to wasting time!

Ed sat at the smoothie bar on break, almost in a daze, thinking about his friends back in Amestris. "Big Brother!" Nina was sitting by him. "How are you?"

"Nina?"

"Yup! Yup!"

"Where's your dad?"

"He's having dinner with his girlfriend..."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah... my mommy died when I was really little. Daddy says that she willingly let him experiment on her..."

_At least this world's Shou doesn't keep secrets from his daughter_. "Does he do any on you?"

"No... he says he doesn't want to lose me like he lost Mommy."

_Seems like a better father too..._ "I'm sorry about your mom... but it's good your dad isn't a monster like the Tucker I know..."

"Who?"

"Hm? Oh I was just rambling! Don't mind me! hahahahahahaha!" He said with an embaressed blush.

"It's ok, Big Brother!"

"Yo, Ed, who's this?" Zack asked.

"Just a little friend." He said patting the younger one's head.

"I gotta go, Big Brother! Daddy wants to take me out for Dinner tonight!" Nina said cheerfully, giving the Elric a kiss on the cheek and skipping away.

"Oh here comes Marcus..." Zack said in sacastic excitment.

"Who's this?" The African-American asked.

"Edward Elric. Nice to meet you!" Ed said with a smile.

"Marcus Little, or as my fans know me, Li'l Little."

"The huh?"

"You've never heard of me?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"What's with this kid?"

"DO YOU THINK I'M A lLITTLE KID BECAUSE I'M SHORT?"

"Sh-yeah!"

Zack cringed, preparing for Edwards short rant that was bound to reach every deck on the boat. "WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIGIT WHO CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH 'CAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'D SINK INTO THE SAND AND THEN WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE DOESN'T EVEN STINKIN' HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN OUT OF PURE WATER!"**(1)**

"Woah, I didn't say any of that!"

"Hey, Ed, why don't you show him your alche-whateverit'scalled."

"Not here... too many people. Besides, if he wants to know anything about me he'll have to ask on his own."

"What's your favorite color?" Marcus quized.

"Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Noodles"

"Why do you keep your hair in a braid."

"Because I don't want it in my face and don't wanna cut it."

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"No."

"Any ties with any armies or militaries?"

"One, but it's not existent in this world."

Ed answered each question as blandly as the smoothies were flavorful, and kept answering them until Marcus ran out of reasonable questions. "Dang! You got a lot of information in you!"

"Yup... that's me.. Mr. Info Guy."

"What's our next stop?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was talking to 'Mr. Info Guy'." Ed scowled at the comment and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"To go do my homework, smartass..."

"Ok?" Marcus felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to a blond girl in a blue blouse and black skirt. "May I help you?" He said in his most flirtatous voice.

"I'm looking for someone someone... about ye tall," She said waving her hand at about Ed's height, "Long hair in most likely a braid."

"Ed? He just went up to his room to study!" Zack stated, "Who might you be?"

"Just a friend!" She said with a tilt of her head before running off.

The two boys whistled as she ran off. Soon they heard the thunk of metal to a skull and Edward's swearing along with mumbles from the girl.

Bailey had been walking by when she heard the arguing and looked over. There stood Ed and the girl. "YOU THINK I LIKE THE FACT MY BROTHER DISAPPEARED BECAUSE OF MY ACTIONS?"

"IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN IDIOT HE'D NEVER HAVE KILLED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN KILLED IF YOU MADE ME BETTER AUTO-MALE!"

That did it, Ed lay on the floor with a cracked skull, and angry Winry Rockbell looming over him, "Say again?"

"Y-you make the best Auto-Male in the whole world!"

"Damn straight!"

"Um... who are you?"

"Winry Rockbell, Ed's Auto-Male mechanic!"

-End of Chapter-

Shorter than usual, but oh well!

**(1):** Someone asked Vic to say this at a recent con. .com/watch?v=rFHKqu6tkDk


	5. Chapter 5: Blood

_Another short-ish chapter_

_I'd like to thank Wanna be Alchemist and Panther Moon for the reviews! Reviews make me wanna continue further, so thanks! If you faved/alerted it, thanks too, I don't keep track of that, so srry for not putting your name here._

"Ed's what?" Bailey asked the blond.

"Automail mechanic!"

"That means you're from his world?"

"Yup! Who may you be?"

"Bailey Pickett... a friend of Ed's... from here."

"Edward, are you and this girl in a relationship?" Winry asked the Elric.

"No!" Both shouted.

"I have a boyfriend, his name's Cody... he's also one of Ed's friends from here!"

"Could I meet them, Ed?"

"Erm... sure..." He replied, "Come on." He walked over to the smoothie bar, "Um, guys, this is Winry.. someone from my world..."

"What?" Marcus asked.

_Oh yeah, he doesn't know._ "What he means is... she's from his hometown!" Bailey quickly said.

"Oh well... way to score a babe, Ed!" With that wrench connected with skull, boy made a smoothie land on someone, person started hopping around as it runs down their back, he bumped Cody who bumps Ed, who bumped Winry who fell into the hot tub.

"Edward Elric!"

"It wasn't me, Cody hit me!"

"Well, well Mr. Ants in his pants bumped me!"

"He spilt smoothie on me!"

"She hit me!"

"You're a pervert!"

Then everything got silent since they couldn't retort. "Wow..." Bailey stated. Envy appeared from behind the counter, "What are you doing?"

"The hell should I tell you?" He asked before slipping back down.

Zack, who hadn't noticed him yet blinked. "I'll uh... go... study..." He struggled to say, not wanting any part in the wrench throwing or whatever Envy was doing under the counter.

"That's a first..." Cody noted, earning a laugh from Ed.

"Um... where do I stay?" Winry asked. This place was new to her and she had no money with her. "Ed?"

"Um... if you tell London you're a rich person from somewhere she may get Moseby to get you a room..." He suggested.

"London?"

"An angel from heaven!" Marcus stated.

"More like a selfish, dumb-assed brunette that can't even spell her own name..." Ed said. "You'll just _love_ her Winry!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I'm selfish?"

"It's called sarcasm." Ed smiled.

"Oh um... ok... bye!" The blond ran off to get a room.

"Is she gonna get into the school too?"

"Nah... she'd thunk every boy who looks at her with a wrench and nearly kill them... I've learned from expieriance... I still have a bruise from the last time she hit me." Ed said with a sigh. "Ok, off to bed!" He stated, he hadn't realized how tired he was, of course he was up all night reading stuff about the history of the world he was in, but he didn't expect it to take such a toll.

-0-0-0-

Blood. Fighting. Alphonse. Envy. Greed. Winry. Trisha. Dante. Transmutation. All things running through the Fullmetal Alchemist's head as he slept. He found himself losing his arm and leg again... then killing Sloth...the Humunculi with the face of his mother. Killing Greed. Then Winry and Pinako, making his automail, meeting Dante... seeing Alphonse's shell of a body... feeling Envy kill him, seeing himself wake up again with Rose nearby... then the transmutation. Then he started visioning things that had never happened. Alphonse... in human flesh... being killed by the remaining Humunculi... his suit of armor vanishing before him. Seeing his brother die the same way he had died on the other side of the gate.

"Alphonse!" Ed said sitting up. He looked toward Envy's bed and found the Homunculi staring at him with an annoyed expression (-_-)

"And the oh so quiet sleeper awakes.."

"What's your problem."

"You were moaning about your brother...ugh... I'll never understand you humans." He said laying on his back.

"I don't see why I trusted you... you're just a Humuculi seeking revenge for getting abandoned... He abandoned me and you don't see me hunting him down to kill him, do you?"

"You don't seem to remember that I was his first child!"

"And I fucking hate him for that, but I guess I shouldn't be so worried seeing you're the weakest Humunculi alive."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me..."

"You want that bed right there to be where you die?"

"I'd rather do that than look at your face!"

"Edward..." Envy had turned himself into Winry, "Do you really mean that?"

"Stop with the mind games... they don't work on me anymore..."

"Then you're no fun at all... hmm... let's see what will happen if I pose as Bailey and fall all over you!" The Humuculi said with a wicked grin.

"Do that and I'll feed you to the fish."

"Oh I'm so scared of the _pipsqueak!_!"

"YOU WANNA DIE TONIGHT?"

"No, but you can go ahead and throw yourself overboard!...pipsqueak.."

"DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK, I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"Are you forgetting that I'm a Humunculous...pipsqeak?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The Elric tackled the Humunculous and wrestled with him in a 'short' rage, swearing his head off about not being short, and how Envy didn't deserve life... soon their was a knock, but Ed's swearing and Envy's constant 'pipsqueak' remarks drowned it out, just as Moseby opened the door seeing them in the suggestive position. Both froze.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ed yelled.

"Who's this?"

"Aw... shit..." Envy said under his breath, Moseby had only seen him with Ed in his child form. He quickly changed to 'Mark' . "It's me, short stuff!"

"We have a complaint about your swearing, Edward."

"From who?"

"Everyone on this floor.. no... the ship."

Ed sweat dropped and slunk away. "Oh no you don't." 'Mark' said, grabbing Ed's arm.

"I thought you were gonna turn out ok... but I see you're worse than... _them_..."

"Who?"

"The twin wildebeest..."

"Oh they're not that bad!" Ed said with a smile. "I'll keep it down..." he flashed a glare at Envy before sitting on his bed.

Envy sat on his and Moseby closed the door. "We never speak of this again, k, pip- Edward..."

"Agreed."

That morning Ed rolled out of bed and changed his clothes. "Envy, I'm going to the sky deck for breakfast, want anything?"

"No." He blandly stated.

"Fine." Ed walked out of the room and to the sky deck. He ordered a smoothie and the man at the smoothie bar gave it to him. He looked at his right hand for a few seconds before slipping the glove on it off. "I should get Winry to make a cover for this or something... " He told himself. He suddenly heard the all too familiar sound of metal hitting a skull. He looked towards where the sound came from and Winry stood holding a wrench to the head of Woody.

"Just try that again and I'll make sure I crack your skull open!"

"I just bumped you!" He said, rubbing his head.

Ed chuckled and put his glove back on. He sipped on the smoothie again and overheard London arguing with Baillie about using her closet. _If you were here, Al, you'd like it... it's really calm. No Homunculi... no worrying about anything having to do with Alchemy..._

"Edward..."

"Hm?" He looked up at the one who had said his name. It was a brunette wearing glasses.

"Sheska?"

"No... my name's Jessica!" **(1)**

"Can I help you, Jessica?"

"Um... I'm in charge of one of the clubs you may be interested in... and was wondering if you wanted to take part in it..."

"What's the club?"

"We study the old art of renkinjutsu**(2)**, and we attempt the use of it... do you wanna join?"

Ed looked into space as if thinking about it, "Hmmm... ok."

"Thanks!" Jessica smiled and ran off. Ed stood and stretched, a sudden burst of pain shot through him from the port in his shoulder. He gripped it, gasping for air. _The hell? Did I do something to it when I stretched?_ He sat back down massaging the skin near the port with his flesh hand.

"Hey, bud, you ok?" the man at the counter asked.

"Yeah... I just pulled a muscle when I stretched."

"All right, kid."

-0-0-0-

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Ed raced towards class... he was late. He tripped and landed flat on his face. "God... I need to pay more attention..." He lifted himself up and spotted something. It was wet... and red... Blood. "The hell?" He looked over himself and placed his hands to his face to see if it was his. Nope... Then who's? It was just a drop, so maybe it was just someone running through the hall with a nose bleed or a little cut. Yeah.. that was it... was it?

-End of Chapter-

Sorry it took so long to post this, been on writers block, I like plot suggestions!

**1:** her looks based on mine/Sheska's. I think I look a lot like her, 'cept my shade of hair is almost black.

**2:** Japanese for Alchemy


	6. Chapter 6: Problem Solved?

_Thanks again to Wanna be Alchemist and Panther Moon for reviewing again! on with the story :D_

Recap:

He lifted himself up and spotted something. It was wet... and red... Blood. "The hell?" He looked over himself and placed his hands to his face to see if it was his. Nope... Then who's? It was just a drop, so maybe it was just someone running through the hall with a nose bleed or a little cut. Yeah.. that was it... was it?

Ed walked into the classroom, he knew he'd be getting detention, but he didn't care. What he wanted to know is where that blood came from. He also wanted to know why his port started hurting out of no where. He looked around the room, everyone he had seen in the classroom before was there. It wasn't one of them who may have bled.

A pain entered the port once again, but worse, Ed almost yelped from the suddenness but managed to hold it in. His attempts to hide the pain failed and a few people gave him worried looks until Miss Tutweiller spoke up, "Are you ok, Edward?"

"Yeah sure, I just banged my shoulder really hard on the door to my cabin. I probably bruised it."

"Do you want me to have the nurse take a look at it?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm fine."

"If you say so." She stated before continuing on with the lesson. The pain soon faded away and Ed relaxed. _Winry's looking at this..._ he demanded in his mind.

At lunch he spent his time looking for Winry until finally finding her. "What is it Ed?"

"I need you to look at my automail..."

"Did you break it?" She said, raising a wrench.

"No! It's just been randomly hurting near the port!" He said, holding his hands in front of his face.

"All right..." She said before pulling him towards a random closet. Ed took off the sweatshirt he was wearing, revealing the tank top underneath. Winry took the glove off and then his arm. She looked it over a bit and then looked at the port. "I don't see anything right now, I'll have a look at it after you get out of school."

"All right." The Elric said. Winry walked out of the closet and Ed prepared to put his arm back into the port. He stopped, knowing people would hear him if he screamed, and decided to wait a bit and get somewhere someone wouldn't hear him. He put his shirt and sweatshirt back on and transmuted on of the broomsticks into some 'L' shape and stuck it through the sleeve and placed the end in his pocket, hoping it'd look a bit natural. He looked at the metal arm, how would he hide it? He took out a piece of chalk he had 'borrowed' from the classroom and quickly drew a transmutation circle. He placed his palm on it and the automail turned into something that looked like a rubix cube. Ed picked it up and put it in his other pocket. He looked up at the clock and ran out of the closet to get to his next class.

Soon school ended and Ed ran into his dorm. He removed his sweatshirt before preparing to put his arm back in the port. He was quite surprised he made it through the rest of the day without any questioning as to why he was using his left hand or why he kept his right in his pocket. He had transmuted his arm back to its former shape and with his breath held he placed his arm in the port, earning himself a yelp of pain. Winry knocked on the door and Ed yelled "It's open!"

"Ed, have you had any more sudden moments of pain?"

"No... 'cause I didn't put my arm back in."

"All right... lemme look at it." She took his arm from the port and sat a toolbox down on the bed before she started to take it apart. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Zack!"

"Come in..." The door opened and he walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing Ed's arm, now sit!" Winry shouted, lifting a wrench. Zack slowly sat down on Envy's bed, knowing that she could and would hurt him if he ticked her off.

"What do you want Zack?" I said almost annoyed.

"The guys are gonna go play ball, since you're a guy, we want you to come."

"What about Cody?"

"Nah, he's not a guy at all."

"Well, I can't come with only one arm."

"How long 'til she's done?"

"A few hours..."

The twin groaned. "Fine..." He stood.

"SIT!" Winry shouted before throwing her wrench at him, knocking him out. "Erm... whoops..." Ed sweatdropped and Winry continued working. Soon Winry had diagnosed the problem to be a snapped wire, whenever the separate ends connected it'd be like connecting that nerve. Ed placed his arm back into the port after Winry put it together and she he trusted Winry, he had a hard time believing that it was just a snapped wire, due to the pain it caused.

He walked over to the unconscious Zack.

"Zack, you ok?"

He sat up. "...OW!" Ed smiled slightly. "Dang, you're girlfriend hates me!"

"No she always does that... AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sure she is!"

"Out!" Ed pointed to the door, a vein popping from his forehead

-End of Chapter-

GOSH! Why is this chapter so short? The next will be longer, promise!


	7. Chapter 7: Nina

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! This chapter is kinda short compared to most other chapters that I right too, but at least it's longer than the last one, right? Skrew you guys, you don't care.**

**Here's the next chappy anyways  
**

"Um….*cough* what the hell?" Ed stood on the sky deck on his way to 'work'; Zack and Woody were sprawled on the floor in positions that didn't look very comfortable.

"Winry… attack… it hurts so much!" Woody said.

"Well, of course it would… what did you do to get her so mad?"

"Two words. Changing Rooms."

"Oh you two are unbelievable!" Ed said with a slight blush. "Of course a girl would beat on you for that!" He stepped over Woody and got behind the smoothie bar. Nina skipped up.

"Hi, Big Brother!" She said with a smile.

"Hey, Nina." Ed smiled at her. "What would you like?"

"Um…. Strawberry for me and Daddy wants a Berry Blast." She said sweetly.

"All right." Ed started with Nina's shake. He looked back at her and she looked a bit sad. "What's wrong, Nina?"

"Daddy's spending too much time working… he won't play anymore…"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that…" That's when he saw the scabbed over scratch on her arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Daddy wanted to take some blood samples from me… he cut me…"

_Is that where that blood came from?_ "Why'd he want blood samples?"

"I don't know…" _Is he gonna hurt her like he hurt her in Amestris?_

"Why don't you come play with me after I'm done with work? "

"Really, could I? Could I?"

"Yup!" He smiled and ruffled her hair. Her smoothie was soon finished and he started on Shou's. _I'm gonna have to ask him some questions…._ Ed didn't like the idea that he cut her, that was a long scratch, he had a feeling it was more than just taking 'samples'.

Nina sat there for a while, drinking her smoothie and talking with Ed. After a while she took Shou's smoothie and started walking away. "You're gonna play with me right?" She asked

"Yeah, don't worry." Ed replied. She smiled and skipped away.

One of the others who worked at the smoothie bar came and Ed left. He ran up to his room to change and ran into Shou on the way. "Oh, Edward, what a pleasant surprise."

"I'm busy, what do you want?" Ed replied coldly.

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

"Never mind…" He continued to his room, Envy was lying on his bed.

"'Sup, pipsqueak?"

"I'm not in the mood!"

"Hm?" The Homunculus sat up. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing..." Ed quickly changed and ran out of the room. He walked his way to where the Tuckers were staying. He knocked on the door… no reply. He knocked again. No reply… He started pounding on the door. "Tucker, if you're in there, I SWEAR!"

The knob turned and the door came open. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, Nina isn't here..."

"Where is she?" Tucker remained silent. "Tell me, damn it!" When he didn't reply a second time, Ed ran into the room and searched the bedroom. Then he spotted her.

She was curled up into a ball… in a pool of blood. "I'm sorry Edward…" Shou placed a hand on the Elric's shoulder.

"Why did you do this?"

"She flinched when I tried drawing the blood…"

"She's you're daughter! What are you doing cutting her?" He turned and glared at the man.

"It's all for research, Edward…"

"Research my ass! You killed your own daughter!"

"Edward, those no need to get so upset."

"You killed her, damn it! Yes there is!" He grabbed the collar of Tucker's shirt. "You're a murderer!" That's when fist connected with jaw as Ed began beating on the man. He was gonna kill him… for hurting Nina again.

He hadn't realized the door was still open, people could hear the argument and now the beating and Tucker's cries. "I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" He pulled his automail back when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Ed, don't do this…" He turned his had towards the owner of the hand….

"Bailey?" It wasn't just her; it was the others of their little group. "Guys…" Winry walked in and ran over to Ed, giving him a hug.

"It's ok Ed…"

He let it out… he let it all out. He cried into Winry's shoulder, not wanting the others see his tears. It seemed worse than the first time he lost Nina. He felt like he could've stopped it and failed to. "I'm so sorry Nina… so sorry, so sorry!"

-0-0-0-

Ed sat outside the room with his face in his knees. Kirby and Moseby had received complaints and were checking it out. Moseby walked out and crouched down in front of Ed. "You gonna be ok?"

"I could've stopped him… but I didn't…."

"He's being taken into the ships custody and we'll give him to the officials at our next stop. No one could've seen this coming." The African-American tried to reassure the boy.

"What about what I did to him?"

"You're not getting in trouble for it."

"…"

"Why don't you head back to your room, you're gonna get school off for the rest of the week, ok?"

"Yeah." Ed slowly stood and walked towards his room. He plopped head first into his pillow. He didn't want to ever leave the bed. "I'm sorry, Al… I couldn't save her…" He drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-

Bailey, Cody, and Winry stood in front of Ed's bedroom door talking over a way to cheer him up a bit. "What does he like?" Bailey asked.

"Ramen, Alchemy, studying, he hates milk… and he probably misses Alphonse."

"Alphonse?"

"His brother."

"I was reading about alchemy and I think I found our solution to bringing him here." Cody noted.

"Really?" Both girls ask in unison.

"Yeah."

"Let's try it! We have to get Ed to agree to it though." Winry said. "Do you know of any side effects?"

"It puts the one who performs it into a coma for a week, but that's the most it's done before."

"All right!" Winry turned to the door and gave three loud knocks. "It's open…" Ed said from inside. The three walked in. "Hey, Ed…"

"Hi, guy s…" He sat up and looked at them.

"Um…. Cody…." Bailey began.

"I found a way to bring your brother here… but you'll be put into a week long coma…"

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"That still won't help the fact I didn't save Nina."

Wirny gave the short blond a hug. "Don't worry, Ed, you couldn't have stopped it and you know that."

"I guess you're right."

"It'll take a while for me to find all the arrays, so you'll have to wait for a bit." Cody stated.

"All right." Ed nodded. They were going to bring his brother back, how could he not be even the slightest bit excited? For once something good was gonna happen to him.

-End of Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8: The Kiss

The 4 teens plus Envy stood around a transmutation circle Ed had… transmuted… into the carpet. "If this book is correct, you need to have some sort of thing from that person." Cody told the Elric, holding the book in his hand.

"I don't have that!" Ed shouted

"Oh, Ed! Al gave me a statuette of himself he transmuted for you just as a reminder that he's there in Amestris… I haven't gotten around to giving it to you…" Winry said the last part in a mumble. She placed it in the middle of the circle and walked and sat on a bed.

"Ok then…" Ed pressed his hands together and breathed in. "If this doesn't work… this is it…." He placed his hands on the edge of the circle and the golden/blue light that always shone during a large transmutation filled the room. Bailey and Cody stared in awe, but for the other two it seemed like everyday news.

That's until… the same dark light that appeared after the human transmutation failed appeared. "Damn it all!" Ed shouted. "Alphonse, get your ass here before something bad happens!" He yelled at the middle of the circle. An eye opened up in the center and Ed's eyes went blank. He lost balance and collapsed

"Ed?" The two Americans shouted.

"He's fine." Envy stated. "The Truth's just having a little talk with him is all."

"Truth?" Bailey stared at the palm tree haired homunculi.

"Yeah, it's the thing in charge of Equivalent Exchange. The reason his limbs are missing." He explained. "This type of transmutation has never been preformed before, the result may be a bit different then your little book." He looked towards Cody, "I don't care what happens to the pipsqueak, but you probably might want to know."

Ed suddenly jumped from where he was on the floor. "THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?" He shouted, clinging to the ceiling as if he was a cat hiding from a dog in a tree.

"I guess it didn't do anything…" Envy stated. Ed suddenly turned several shades of green and ran into the bathroom. "I stand corrected."

-0-0-0-

Ed had been in bed for most of the day, only time he got up was to run to the bathroom and puke up his stomach. Envy Winry, the twins and Bailey sat at the smoothie bar trying to figure out what had happened. "Ok,he passed out, came to, then threw up…" Envy listed for the 10th time.

"What happened though?" Bailey said. This stuff about the 'Truth' was interesting to her.

Envy sighed, "It's hard to explain… mostly because it didn't happen to me!" He said.

"There's a nurse on the ship, isn't there, Cody?" Winry asked.

The smarter twin nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, don't you guys have like, medicine?"

"Yes, but he's refused to take any of it every time we told him to go take some." Bailey stated.

"He's such an idiot…"

"So let me get this straight… you guys tried bringing Ed's brother back and now he's sick?" Zack asked.

"Pretty much…"

"I hope he gets better by the time we dock in Paris." Bailey said.

"Paris?" Both Winry and Envy asked.

"It's a really popular city in France. It's also a town in Texas." She replied. "It's known as the place where lovers meet."

The automail mechanic sighed, "Sounds sweet."

"Ugh…" said the homunculus

Cody began talking, "Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I'm gonna head to bed." It was 9 o'clock already, so it seemed a reasonable time for bed… to Cody at least.

"Maybe it'll pass by morning…" Winry said hopefully, "I'm gonna head to bed too." She got up and walked away.

After an hour of talking or so, the others of the group headed to bed, not knowing what would happen next.

-0-0-0-

Ed was up for most of the night, not puking, but he simply couldn't sleep. His head hurt too much to sleep.

He sat up in bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed some of the water into his face.

When he looked up into the mirror he saw how pale he was. It was sickening. "Wonder what Al would say right now… probably something about not thinking about things before I do them…" He sighed and walked back to his bed. As he lay down he heard a voice. _**Brother? **_Ed sat up about to shout at Envy for impersonating Al, but he was asleep. _Homunculi sleep?_ He asked himself.

He lay back down and closed his eyes. he must've been imagining his brother's voice, that's what he thought at least. As he lay there he slowly drifted to sleep

-0-0-0-

Ed woke up early that morning. He was extremely hungry due to the fact he hadn't been able to keep anything down the day before. In fact it was most likely his hunger that woke him.

The Elric sprang from bed and ran down onto the sky deck. Not much people were up yet, so he didn't need to worry about waiting for 10 orders before he got his. He ordered a mango smoothie, and waited as it was made.

He drank it slowly more and more people slowly drifted onto the deck. "It looks like you're not sick anymore."

Ed turned and looked up at Winry, whom had said that, "Morning, Winry."

She sat down by him, "Good morning." She looked at him for a few seconds before asking, "Are you gonna come off the ship when we get to France?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I need someone that I trust to show me around the 'City of Love' don't I?"

Ed immediately blushed and nearly spit out the smoothie in his mouth, "City of Love?" he managed to choke out.

"That's just the nickname they give it. It's called Paris."

"Oh, I read about that in the geography books."

"You never answered my question, Ed…" Winry told him.

"I guess so, who else here would you know that you grew up with?" Winry smiled. Oh, how Ed loved to see that smile of hers.

A few hours went by and the ship docked. People soon started getting off and headed for the most romantic city in the world, Paris, France.

Ed was with Cody and Baillie who were celebrating their 100th day as a couple. Ed was blushing at the fact that Winry asked him to come with her. Zack had been calling it a date.

Speaking of Zack, he and Woody had gone off, doing God knows what.

"So, Winry, how do you like Paris so far?" Ed asked Winry.

"It's very lovely…." She said with a smile, "What about you, Ed?"

"It's ok…"

"Oh, don't act like such a killjoy." Winry scolded him, elbowing his arm.

"I'll see you three later, I have to get ready for my and Bailey's date!" Cody told the 3 before walking away.

"So I guess it's just us three…" Ed stated. "Who would've thought I'd have two pretty girls hanging out with me?" Both hit him with either a wrench or fist. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! I was kidding!" They hit him again. "GAH! What'd you do that for?"

"You said you were kidding about us being pretty." Winry stated with a scowl.

"YOU-! *sigh* Oh, whatever…" Ed scowled and walked ahead of the two. Both of the girls giggled, earning an eye roll from the short Alchemist.

-0-0-0-

"She passed last night." Al sat in the living room of his former Alchemist teacher's home. He had come to visit her only to find out that the effects from her missing organs had finally taken its toll… she was dead.

"At least she's not in pain anymore…" Al said, trying to brighten the gloomy mood.

"That's true…" said Sig, who was staring at the pictures on a shelf.

"I've found a way to send people across the gate, but I can't send myself… I was planning on asking her to help me, but since she's not here anymore…" Al brushed a tear from his cheek.

"You shouldn't sit around here being upset, go on and continue researching a way to bring your brother back to us."

Alphonse smiled softly, "All right, Mr. Curtis." He stood and walked to the door, "I'll come back to say hi soon." With that last word he walked out.

-0-0-0-

Bailey had gone off on her own to do something for Cody, so it was just Edward and Winry. They stopped at a restaurant and sat down in wait for someone to come to take their orders. "How do you like the other side of the gate, Winry?" Ed asked her.

"It's nice… but it's not home…"

Suddenly, a circle that looked like a transmutation circle appeared on the table and a book appeared. "Huh?" Ed blinked and read the cover. 'Alchemy'. He opened it up and inside was a note. The note said the following:

_Brother, did you get this? I suppose if you're reading this you did…_

_I'm still researching a way to get you and Winry back to Amestris. Teacher died yesterday, so I wasn't able to come to you. In this book will be some information about how to send something here._

_Everyone from our journeys miss you and they're waiting patiently for your return. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just make sure you stay in good health._

_I hope to see you again, Brother!_

_Your brother, Alphonse_

Ed smiled, "Al sent this here… You brought you're tools with you right?" Winry nodded.

"Why?"

"We need somewhere to carry this until we get to the ship don't we?" He said with a smile.

"Oh all right." Winry took the book and put it in her tool box.

A few hours later the two were eating a plate of spaghetti. Ed had eaten most of the meatballs off of Winry's plate against her protesting. He was surprised she hadn't hit him. Winry slurped one of the noodles up, it hit her face, getting spaghetti sauce on her cheek.

Ed leaned forward and wiped it off with a napkin. To his surprise she leaned forward as well and their lips pressed together. Ed pulled away, "What was that?"

"Um… uh… nothing! I was gonna grab one of your meatballs as payback and you just leaned forward when I was gonna do it!"

"Winry, you leaned forward after I whipped the sauce off your cheek."

"STOP THINKING WEIRD THINGS!" She said, hitting him upside the head with a wrench, making him fall from his chair. Winry blushed multiple shades of red and pink, "It's not like I was _trying_ to kiss you! Stop interrogating me!"

Ed rose from the ground, "Winry, all I said is you leaned up after I leaned towards you!" He rubbed the already bruising bump on his forehead.

"Let's just not talk about this…"

"Ok…" Both sat there awkwardly for a few minutes until they decided to finish their food and leave.

They stood and headed towards the ship. They didn't say a word until arrival.

-End of Chapter-


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys, again, the computer with this story is saved on isn't working, so there will be a short pause in the updates. Hopefully you guys don't abandon me!

Thanks for reading :)

~Jessica


	10. Chapter 9: The Road Home

**Yay! Computer started working and I managed to finish this chapter! It's short, but for suspense ;D. Well, it's not really suspenseful, but whatever! I'm finally wrapping up the story there will probably be only 1 or 2 chapters after this.  
**

* * *

"Edward, Ed, wake up!" Mrs. Tutweiller shouted at the short blonde.

"5 more minutes, Al…"

"Excuse me?"

Ed sat up with a bit of drool on his lip. "Oh, sorry…" He said with a yawn. "I was up all night studying the alchemy book my brother sent me and I-" Ed caught himself before giving away what he was planning on doing. "Never mind…"

In truth Ed was studying further into trying to send himself and Winry back to their world. He and Al were up all night sending notes to each other after Ed figured out how.

Ed had dozed off in nearly all his classes, and this was the last one. "I've read through this part already…" Ed said, which was most likely true.

"All right, but I'm letting your doze off only this once, ok? And not because you get the highest grades in this class."

Ed put his arms on his desk and rested his head on them and soon drifted to sleep, only to wake up to Zack talking to Cody, in the class, about how short Ed was.

Zack had regretted ever uttering the forbidden words when he felt a metal, gloved hand grab the back of his collar, "WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET PIPSQUEAK WHO CAN FIT INTO THE PALM OF A FLEA ON A DOG'S ASS?"

"N-no one!" Zack cried.

Cody tried to pull Ed away from Zack the way Al had always done when Ed was tempted to kill someone who called him short.

Ed, now in flashback land, turned, accidently thwacking Cody in the chest with his automail elbow and knocking him down. "Oh, sorry Cody…" Ed mumbled, not offering to help him up. He simply walked out of the room, deciding to go find Winry.

He saw her comforting an upset looking Bailey.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She and Cody broke up last night…" Winry replied.

Ed tilted his head, "Since when were you dating?" he never knew. "Oh, by the way, Winry, I need to talk to you." Winry nodded and Ed led her around the corner.

"I'm going to attempt to bring Al here… again"

"Ed, I'm not gonna let you risk getting sick or worse again!"

Ed looked at Winry with a stone hard expression, "If I was worried about what happens to me do you think we'd be here right now?"

Winry felt herself on the verge of either throwing a wrench at Ed's face or on the verge of tears. "Edward, I don't care if you're worried about yourself or not… I'm worried about you! If you hurt yourself because of this you don't know how upset I'd be!"

Ed's expression softened. "Winry, please don't start crying over me, I'm not worth the tears… and if you're worried about getting home, I'll send you back first, ok?"

"No, Ed, I want to be here with you!"

"W-Winry I-"Winry pulled Ed into a tight hug.

"Ed, please don't do anything to hurt yourself…"

Ed paused a moment, "All right… I won't do it…" He was lying, but he didn't want to see Winry cry… never again. He stepped out of the hug and started walking to his cabin, "See you later, Winry."

"You too, Edward." She waved as he walked away. She went back to comforting Bailey after he disappeared from sight.

-0-0-0-

Ed had created the transmutation circle. "Here goes nothing." He pressed his hands together then placed them on the floor. The yellow/blue glow came from it and started swirling… it wasn't becoming dark this time. Ed smiled, "Yes! It's working!" He quickly messed up the circle so the transmutation would stop and he ran to get Winry.

"Winry!" Winry was at the railing of the ship, looking into the sea, "Winry, I got us a way home!"

Winry turned to him, "Really, Edward?" Ed smiled and nodded cheerfully. He scooped Winry into a hug and out of excitement he kissed her. Winry became cheery red.

"E-Edward!"

Ed's face grew red as well, "S-sorry 'bout that, Winry!" She sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders, kissing him back.

"It's ok." She said with a smile. "Well, I'm guessing that we're going home soon…" She looked at him. He seemed to have grown a bit over the time they were on the ship, still shorter than her, but he was getting closer to her height.

"That's right. Is there anyone you want to say goodbye to?" Ed asked.

"Well, yeah… the friends we've made here." She said. Ed nodded and grabbed her hand and walked towards where he saw the twins arguing, Bailey and Woody stood nearby watching, London was lounging in a chair ignoring all the 'poor' people.

"Guys…" Winry said as the two walked over. "We're leaving soon."

"YAY!" London shouted. The two looked at her. "I mean… how sad!" She lied. They rolled their eyes and looked at the other four.

"We're going back to Amestris later today." Ed said.

"You mean you got it to work?" Cody asked. Ed nodded in reply. "That's great! I mean, for you, not that I don't like you guys."

Bailey nodded, "Yeah! It's great you guys can finally go home!" She hugged both of them. "Say hi to your brother for me, okay, Ed?"

Ed smiled and nodded. "I will."

Zack took a step closer to Ed, "Well, I'll miss you, buddy." He pat Ed's back.

"I'll miss you too!" Woody said cheerily. "You too, Winry!" He said with a sheepish smile. Winry glared daggers at him and he hid behind Cody.

Ed looked around, "Hey, where's Envy?"

"I don't know… he disappeared when we were in France." Cody said.

"He wouldn't have stayed unless…. Hoenheim!" Ed ran to the edge of the ship, "Damn! Winry, help me out here!"

"What?"

"Hoenheim may be a bastard but that doesn't mean I want him to die!" Winry stared at him; did he want her to throw him overboard?

"Winry!" Winry grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think for a second that you can save him! We left Paris yesterday, that's way too far for swimming distance right now!" She shouted, hitting him in the head with a wrench. "If anything we should just leave him! He's caused enough trouble for us!" Winry shouted again, "For one thing, he killed you!"

Ed looked at her and sighed. "Fine, I'm going to go make sure everything's ready for our departure." Ed left the sky deck.

-End of Chapter-

**

* * *

**

_Thanks to everyone who's read this and reviewed. To thank you I shall announce all the names of them reviewers xD Just to make you all feel good *shot* (they're in order from first to last reviewer, anonymous doesn't count. Reviewers who've reviewed more than once will have the chapters listed and get awesome cookies)_

_(4-6, 8)Wannabe Alchemist - You get awesome cookies for being the first reviewer :D._

_(5 and 6) Panther Moon - thanks for the advice and encouragement. You also get awesome cookies :D_

_(6 and 7) Angelic Sakura Blossom - Glad you like what you've read :D. Here are you awesome cookies :3_

_DotTheAmazing_

_TheDudeMan_

_RenofAlchemist_

_(7-9[yes I'm counting the AN as a chapter]) Elise-san - Thanks for the reviews :D. Awesome cookies for chu._

_neoko-chan_

_(8 and 9) bffs4evaMattandMello - thank you, thank you, thank you :D *gives awesome cookies*_

_Invader Aqua12_

_AutumnLeafFall_

**Thanks for all the reveiws, alerts, and thanks for reading. Love you guys! If you have a request for another fma or suite life related crossover feel free to tell me :D  
**


	11. Epilogue

The two Amestrians, the twins and Bailey stood in Edward and Envy's room. Ed finished drawing out the circle and motioned for Winry to step inside. "I'm going to send you first, Win."

Winry nodded and stepped inside the circle.

Bailey hugged the Elric. Soon as she let go the twins stepped up to him. "Had fun while you were here." Zack said.

"It was nice having someone else who wasn't a complete idiot here." Cody said, smiling.

Ed nodded. Bailey and Winry exchanged their goodbyes and then they all went to business.

Edward pressed his hands together then onto the circle and the same yellow/blue glow arose from it.

As usual with powerful transmutations, a wind started swirling around the room; everyone's hair was getting blown around.

It all seemed to be going pretty well. Everyone but Winry and Ed gasped as they watched Winry start to deconstruct. Ed smiled at the accomplishment he was making… then things started to go wrong.

The light became dark shades of purple and even black. "Hell no!" Ed shouted. He wasn't going to put Winry through anything that he and Al had been through. He stepped into the circle, making a big mistake and he started to deconstruct as well.

"Edward!" The blond mechanic called. Ed's golden orbs widened as he watched as the others raced to their aid… then everything went black.

-0-0-0-

Edward woke up on his back… in a hospital bed? He sat up and looked around. Then he noticed the 4 other beds beside him.

The twins, Bailey, and Winry were all lying in the beds. "So we're alive after all?"

"Brother!" Ed turned his head to the door and his eyes instantly watered up. It was Alphonse. He was home.

-End-

**WOO! How'd you like that, guys? There's going to be a second "book", don't worry ;) Did you guys see the plot twist coming, did you? MUAHAHAHA *shot* okay, Review review review! **


	12. Author's Note 2

OK, the computer with all my stories saved on it stopped working... again. SO! I'll wait a week or two, and if it's not working again by then, I'll just restart the chapters and continue them on this computer. And for those waiting on the sequel to Alchemist on Deck, it's going to be a bit until I start that because I have no plot in mind yet.

(This is going into all the stories, so just find your story for update information, story info is in alphabetical order by the title.)

Note: the program I'm using doesn't have a word count, so whatever the amount of words I type is the amount you get. I'm not going to worry about amount of words. Just quality.

Alchemic Warp Okay, I haven't updated this at all, but I can't come up with a plot for this, so I'm either going to put it on hiatus or scrap it.

Alchemist on Deck see the paragraph above.

The Legend of Alchemy: The Wind Waker Going to be a bit until I update this. I keep getting new ideas for fanfiction, and I can't help but work on those new ideas. Forcive habit. Please be patient

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Alchemist? I was almost finished with the next chapter, but now I have to start it over, sorry guys, have to wait a bit longer.

The Road to El Dorado: Elric Edition I had originally started this on this computer and I'm currently working on it.

Song of the Elves: Fullmetal Friend Again, I was almost finished with the chapter, and now I must redo it.

**Upcoming**

Lord of the Rings: The Other Hobbit Rewrite of my Lord of the Rings OC story. There's a poll on my profile related to this.

Maximum Ride: Something Fishy Maximum Ride OC story

The Suite Life in Amestris Sequel to Alchemist on Deck.


	13. SUITE LIFE IN AMESTRIS!

SUITE LIFE IN AMESTRIS HAS BEEN PUBLISHED!

Yay :3


End file.
